A car-mounted charger is typically a device which is used on a car and charges a mobile phone and other portable devices by being inserted into a cigarette lighter hole, making use of power supplied by the car battery and converting the power into a power output with a desired voltage. The car-mounted charger in the prior art has a single function, and though some car-mounted chargers are provided with electric lights, the electric lights are simple in color and are only for the purpose of common lighting; a light holder is fixed so that a lighting angle is not adjustable; the car-mounted charger is difficult to fix, for example, the car-mounted charger needs to be held by hand during the changing of a car tyre or the detection of an engine compartment, which is inconvenient to use; and the car-mounted charger cannot be used for breaking a window in an emergency in-car circumstances.